Devices are known for shaping or conversion of an optical radiation flux, in particular, for focusing of diverging radiation of a source, changing or transformation of such radiation into quasi-parallel one, focusing of quasi-parallel radiation or its scattering (changing or conversion into diverging one), etc. These devices are usually made in the form of optical lenses or convex or concave mirrors (Physical encyclopedia, Moscow, “Sovetskaya Entsiklopediya” publishing house, 1984, p. 347, 200) [1].
Such devices, when used in the optical systems for generation of an optical image or for changing or conversion of radiation flux emanating from a radiation source, exhibit different aberrations ([1], p. 7), in particular, due to the fact of lens or mirror as a whole participating in light transfer from each point of an object to the image element corresponding to that point.
The closest known prior art is in the form of lenses. Optical lenses are similar to the present invention in that they are normally used for shaping or conversion of a flux of paraxial beams impinging upon the lens at small angles to its optical axis. Input flux is shaped as a result of passing through the lens, impinging it on one side and coming out from the opposite side.